Redemption in Light: Part I
by Kioshie
Summary: The Empire has risen, and Padme realizes she needs to run. Anakin, depressed with the death of his sister and afraid for the life of his wife and child hangs to the light by a thread. Aleania finds herself a part of the new Jedi Order. Part one of five.
1. And so it Begins

Padmé sat on the couch, feet curled under her, looking out distantly to the Jedi Temple. Purple smoke puffed out, seemingly livid as it filled the air with a sense of disparage. She held back a sob, reminding herself to be strong, that Anakin would be okay. A sharp pain in her abdomen startled her out of her crying and her hand caressed the swell where her unborn child lay.

A shadow crept passed her unnoticed, sliding out of the room and out onto the balcony. Slowly, the small figure swung its legs over the swooper-bike before taking off into the turbulent night.

Anakin landed his star fighter on the landing pad of the apartments minutes later, not noticing the missing swooper-bike, but instead taking in his arms, his beloved.

"Are you okay? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple, you can see the smoke from here!" she exclaimed, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he assured her. "I came here to make sure you, the baby and Lena were all okay."

"We're fine, Lena went to bed a while ago" Padmé took his face in her hands and assured herself again that he was indeed alright. "What's happening?"

"The Jedi are trying to over throw the Republic" he explained.

"I... I can't believe that" she felt slightly lightheaded all of a sudden.

"I saw Master Windu try to assassinate the Chancellor myself"_ It's a half truth, you're lying to her! Stop!_

"Oh, Ani" It killed him to see her so scared. "What are you going to do? What's going to happen to Ahsoka, or Obi-wan? What if they find out about Lena?"

"I'll be okay, so will Obi-wan and Ahsoka so long as they remain loyal to Palpatine" _But, younglings would have remained loyal, and he still ordered you to kill them!_ "Aleania will be fine, she has nothing to worry about."

_Except she'll be expected to join the darkside as well, she'll hate you!_

He suddenly couldn't look at her, in her direction. The guilt was taking its toll.

_I'm doing this for her!_ Another voice shouted.

"Anakin, I'm afraid" she whispered.

He looked up at her again and held her in his arms, the warmth of the growing life embracing him. Did his child already know of the evils he'd committed?

"Everything will be alright angel, have faith in our love" She still looked so terrified. "The Chancellor has sent me on a special mission. The Separatist leaders have gathered on Mustafar, I'm going there to end this war!"

"Wait for me" He leaned in and kissed her lovingly, assuring himself she still felt the same, that she didn't find him disgusting after all the terrible deeds he'd done. He didn't notice that the quiet presence he felt not to far away was only an allusion, slowly fading away.

"Please, wait for me" he quietly begged her as he walked to his star fighter and lifted into the busy sky.

* * *

Aleania pulled beside the Jedi Temple, surveying damage, possible entrances and escape routs, assesing how many clones were attacking. Finnaly, pulling onto the roof, she got off the swooper bike and crept to a nearby vent, sensing downward for impending traps. Was it really that easy?

Aleania drew her hood up further and slid into the vent, a near silent thud crawling through the vents. Shielding herself while she reached out, she felt the presence of clones, the fading presence of the dying Jedi and the fear of younglings. With a force induced speed, she crawled through the vents to the younglings.

"Shh, there coming" said a quiet, mature voice.

There were muffled whimpers followed by the steps of coming troopers. Reaching for her saber, Aleania prepared to jump into action.

"Check the sparring rooms" A commanding voice ordered.

The door bust open and the clones searched for Jedi. At first, all the saw was an empty room, but slowly, they crept for the supply closet where the younglings hid. Aleania jumped into action.

* * *

Yes, I did write story (a whopping one chapter) with the same OC. This is replacing that and the plot has a lot of changes with that same basic frame. Review.

Question: Least favorite Clone Wars character (If you don't really watch the Clone Wars, least favorite origional trilogy character)


	2. Tears She Cries

Hey everyone, here's my Friday gift to you! Now, R&R will be my Friday gift! :)

* * *

"Aleania, are you awake yet?" Padmé asked as she walked into Aleania's room.

The bed was made, the air was still and Padmé was filled with a sudden sense of dread.

"Threepio!" she called.

"Yes Miss Padmé?" The golden droid asked, appearing just moments later.

"Comm Anakin, immediately" she ordered, fighting to keep her voice calm.

* * *

"Jedi!" shouted two clones.

In slow motion it seemed, the clones raised their blasters, fingers on the trigger. Its odd to think that only the lightest pressure was required to bring her to a horrible pain. With great speed she brought up her emerald lightsaber and deflected the tirade of fire-hot energy bolts away. Another emerald blade joined hers and Aleania instantly recognized the lightsaber's owner. Indeed, Ahsoka, Anakins former padawan joined her in the fight.

Aleania ignored the look of shock Ahsoka wore for only a moment. Though, to see Senator Amidala's adopted daughter fighting clones with the skill of a typical Jedi Padawan, anyone would have been shocked.

Smoke began to fill the air and Aleania coughed, stalling for only a split second. Shooting pain filled her and she crumpled to the ground, a blaster shot to the shoulder and to the stomach. Ahsoka stood in front of her, defending her as Aleania gathers her wits and strength about her. The smoke began to sting her eyes and burn in her throat.

Ahsoka felt her vision blur and her lungs began to feel heavy as she coughed. Reaching into the force, she relied on it more heavily, substituting her fading vision with it.

"We surrender" she finally caved. Aleania was barely standing and she was blind. Her only hope was that they left the younglings alone.

"Captain, we found two Jedi, they surrendered, what should we do with them?" one asked.

"Let me see" came the reply.

Aleania watched as Ahsoka's clouded eyes widened. The sound of commanding footsteps followed and the Captain stepped in, looking at Ahsoka with great interest, before ushering them out, saying he would finished them.

* * *

"Padmé? What's wrong?" Anakin asked urgently.

"Aleania, she's gone, just... gone!" Padmé cried, salty tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"You don't think she went to the temple to help the Jedi, do you?" Anakin asked, his tone panicked.

Padmé cried harder. "I'll be home in a few hours, don't worry" Anakin told her. "I love you Padmé, I won't let anything happen to out family. I promise you."

The transmission blinked out and Padmé ran a shaky hand through her hair. She sat there for a long time, debating just going to bed for a while when another transmission came through.

"The Chancellor is calling an Emergency Meeting of the Senate" Mas Amedda informed her.

"I can't be there, something came up" Padmé explained. "My daughter, Aleania, went missing last night"

"All those who don't attend will be assumed traitors of the Republic" He stated unbudgingly.

"I will be there" Padmé conceded.

"See that you are" his tone was condescending, and the transmission blinked out. Padmé sighed and slumped in her chair.

* * *

I've had a weird week, strangers on the bus talking to me, my ex practically stalking me while I was at my little sister's Back-to-School Night, my mom's car dying, and then her leaving the lights on in the rental we took to the Wild Animal Park and it running out of juice and leaving us stranded for two hours. STRANGE WEEK! So... review, please!


	3. Final Heartbeats

Aleania had long since had Ahsoka lay down on the ground so she could asses the damage to her eyesight.

"Is she okay?" The Captain asked.

"Why do you care?" Aleania asked, trying not to sound so curious.

"Rex, what's happening?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Chancellor initiated Order 66, destruction of the Jedi Order. I had no choice but to follow orders" he explained, a sense of shame in his words.

"What about Anakin, is he alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's leading this attack... I'm sorry Ahsoka" The sixteen year old padawan nodded sadly. Aleania looked up in shock however.

_Why would Anakin lead an attack on the Jedi temple? Why was Order 66 initiated? What was an Order 66?_

_What is happening!_

"She needs medical attention, we need to get her to safety" Rex said.

Aleania snapped to attention. "Why should I trust you?" she demanded.

"Aleania, it'll be okay" Ahsoka told her.

Aleania nodded and Rex lifted Ahsoka in his arms, leading both injured girls away from the battle. However, the two blaster shots began to take their toll on Aleania and she began to slow down, struggling to keep up.

"Jesse, come here" Rex called.

The trooper came up. "Yes sir?"

"Take Senator Amidala's adopted daughter and General Tano to the nearest medical facility" he ordered.

"Sir?" Jesse looked at the young Jedi Knight in Rex's arms, confusion striking his features. "Are you doing what I think you doing?"

"Depends where your loyalties lay" Aleania answered him quietly, sharing with him a knowing look.

"Let's get you taken care of" Jesse said, lifting up the twelve-year-old girl with no effort at all.

* * *

"The Jedi have left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger!" The Senate chamber was filled with victorious, inspired applause.

"The war is over. The Separatist have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning" The applause dominated all sound.

"Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to Democracy" Organa said beside her.

Padmé nodded numbly. Somehow, she knew this wasn't the case. A memory of a conversation she'd had with Aleania almost three years ago came to the forfronts of her mind, refusing to sit in the shadows of her mind, idle.

"_So? What do you think of Chancellor Palpatine?" Padmé asked Aleania as the walked down the Senate halls, having just come out of a meeting with his excellency._

_Aleania looked like a deer caught in the headlights for just a split second before schooling her features to a more diplomatic fashion. Again, she debated whether or not to tell Padmé what she'd been suspecting for quite a while now._

"_What's wrong?" she asked, concerned._

_Aleania pulled her off to the side, hoping nobody listened. "I'm... Padmé, I'm honestly a bit afraid of him" Aleania said finally_.

Aleania was only nine, and force sensitive, and it not much time had passed after then that Chancellor Palpatine had begun to abuse his power.

"In order to ensure our sequirity and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years" The senators broke into such a deafening applause that Padmé became sick.

"An Empire that will continued to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life" It was really happening. Democracy was breathing its final breath in the long three tears it had been slowly dying. A final blow to the heart.

Padmé's eyes pooled with tears but the Chancellor, now Emperor, continued his speech all the same.

"An Empire ruled by majority... Ruled by a new constitution." The last heart beat of the Republic was drowned out by the long applause.

"So this is how liberty dies" Padmé muttered bitter-sweetly. "With a thunderous applause!"

The tears streamed down her cheeks slowly.

* * *

"_Lena? Are you okay?" a distant voice called._

"_Anakin?" Aleania murmured, looking out into the distance._

_They were standing in the Jedi Temple, smoke billowing out around them. Anakin stood ten feet away, looking out the window with a sad expression on his face._

"_Are you okay?" he asked again._

"_I... I think I am" she whispered._

"_What's happening?" she asked. A long silence followed. "Are you okay?"_

"_I will be" he wouldn't meet her gaze._

"_Don't lie to me_... please."_ she begged._

_Anakin looked in her direction for just a moment. That sad expression touched so much deeper and said more than words did._

"_Anakin?" her voice was uneven and her vision began to spot._

"_I will be, we will be safe, and together, all four of us. I won't let anything happen." he seemed to be assuring himself more than her._

_He looked out the window, his lips curling into the ghost of a smile._

"_I promise"_

Aleania woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, that was for sure. The sounds of machines surrounded her, the walls were white and a sickly pale blue.

The events of last night came crashing down on her. Sneaking off just to make sure Anakin was okay, to help the other Jedi. Ahsoka fought by her side, she got shot by the blasters twice. Ahsoka was blinded.

Anakin led the attack? That isn't possible!

"Oh, good, you're up. How are you feeling?" a clone commander asked. She jumped at the voice, instantly wary.

"Calm down, you got caught in quite a battle" he checked her vitals. "What I want to know, is, how did a Senator's daughter get caught up in a battle like that?"

"I'm only her adopted daughter" Aleania reminded him. Some how, the assumption that, because she was related somehow to Padmé, she was a senator, not a fighter. Padmé was a fighter too, she'd led an attack on the Trade Federation when they invaded Naboo. She was only a few years older than Aleania was now.

"With a lightsaber no less?" He smirked, sitting beside her.

"It's a long story" she muttered, looking away.

"And I am feeling better, much better, thank you" she said after a long silence.

"No problem. I'm Jesse by the way" Aleania nodded.

"Lena" He smiles and walked out of the room. Aleania slumped back onto the bed. This wasn't your typical military medical bay. It wasn't even an average medical bay, it was far to quiet for that.

* * *

_He was standing inside the Jedi Temple, smoke skirting along the edges of the hall. He noticed the burn marks on the walls, in the shape of tiny, perfect circles. Outside the window, he could see happy moments in his life. His sixth birthday, even Watto was nice to him that day, his mother had scraped together just enough credits to get him the model star ship he wanted to one day pilot himself. The very moment he saw Padmé and realized she had to be an angel, when he won the pod race and bought his freedom, the first time he'd beaten Obi-wan in a spar. The pride he felt training both Aleania and Ahsoka, the first time Aleania refereed to Anakin as her brother and Padmé as her friend, when Padmé told him she was pregnant._

Why are you throwing it away?_ A sad, quiet voice asked._

_He could see her, see her as clear as day in fact. She looked tired, taxed, sad. Why is she sad? She didn't move for the longest time._

"_Lena? Are you okay?" he called to her._

"_Anakin?" her voice was hazy, and slightly incoherent. She looked around for a moment, confused._

"_Are you okay?" he had to ask again._

"_I... I think am" He didn't try to meet her eyes, in fear she would see the blood on his hands, the shame in his eyes, the evil in him._

"_Whats happening?" she asked, looking up at him finally. "Are you okay?"_

"_I will be" he answered._

"_Don't lie to me... _please._" she begged._

_Anakin looked in her direction for just a moment. That sad expression touched so much deeper and said more than words did._

"_Anakin?" her voice was uneven as she began to fade away slowly._

"_I will be, we will be safe, and together, all four of us. I won't let anything happen." he seemed to be assuring himself more than her._

_He looked out the window, his lips curling into the ghost of a smile as he watched a moment when he let Aleania win a sparring for a change._

"_I promise" He looked up, but she was gone. Replacing her was the controls of his star fighter, the vast emptiness of space stretched out in front of him._

He had to comm. Padmé again, to see if Aleania was back. No answer.

"Come on Padmé!" he begged quietly.

* * *

Sorry, I lost my laptop cord a while back and I just found it today, an hour ago, and I had it finished, edited, and it didn't save, so I had to re-edit it. Annoying, huh. Well, please review, because you know how it makes me smile.

But you wouldn't believe the stupid. but hilarious and comical, thing I did this week. Monday night, I was in the bathroom and I stepped in a bucket. When I tried to get my foot out, I tripped over something and fell in the tub and hit my head on the tile. I'm alright, save the nasty concussion, but I'm feeling better (oh, painkillers, how I love you)

Again, review, it makes me smile


	4. Secrets

"Cha... Emperor ." Padmé walked into the room, noting that he was still wearing the ridicules hood.

"Senator Amidala" he regarded her. "Or, should I say Lady Vader?"

"I don't follow." she sat down in front of his desk.

"When you husband announced his loyalties to me, he was been pardoned. I have made him my right hand, and he is assumed the formal name of Lord Vader. Once you marriage has been announced, I can only assume you will change you name as well." He turned to her, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

A long, heavy silence passed.

"I was uninformed about the change in his title." Padmé finally said

The Emperor gave her a benevolent smile, dismissing her with: "Well, do think about it dear."

* * *

"Jesse!" Rex called.

"Yes sir." he answered.

"Vader has put in a request that should the Senator's daughter be found, we are to bring her to him." Jesse sighed, looking down.

"Any specific reason why, sir?" Jesse asked.

"Didn't say, but I suspect that if he's going to go hunting down Jedi, and Jedi sympathisers, she's good as dead." Two small younglings passed, tailed by a senior padawan. Rex continued after they had passed. "I need you to record that she died in the Temple."

"What about a body? Surly Vader will expect one, and if he doesn't, the Senator of Naboo will want to bury her." Jesse protested.

"I don't know, its just easier if we cool the trail long enough to get everyone off world." Jesse nodded.

"How is Ahsoka doing? I haven't had a chance to see her." Jesse nodded.

"Her eyes were flushed and bandaged, but the damage wasn't to serious, so she should be okay in a week or two." Rex smiled.

"Go see her, she's been asking for you." With that, Rex left and Jesse sighed, rebellion was harder than it looked.

* * *

Obi-wan walked onto the balcony of Padmé's apartment, seeing the young senator immediately.

"Obi-wan, are you okay?" she asked immediately.

"I'm alright, how are you and Lena?" Obi-wan looked around to see if the young girl was nearby.

"Lena went missing last night." Padmé said sadly, fighting to hold back the tears.

"What... What do you mean, what happened?" He lead Padmé back to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I don't know, Anakin thinks she went off to help the Jedi, but I haven't heard from him yet." Padmé sobbed.

"Anakin knows she went to help the Jedi?" Obi-wan inquired cautiously.

"He promised to help find her." Padmé said, nodding.

"Padmé, Anakin isn't going to help Aleania. If she's helping Jedi, he'll most likely kill her" Padmé shot up, horrified by the statement.

"He would never do something like that!" Padmé shouted.

"Padmé, I've seen security footage, of him..." He broke off, the thought that his former padawan, his brother, would go against the Jedi horrified him. "Killing Jedi. Padmé, the boy isn't in his right mind, something is seriously wrong!"

Padmé stepped back. "That's not possible, he would never! I don't believe you!"

Obi-wan stood up. "Padmé, we need to find Aleania before Anakin does." Padmé shook her head.

"Anakin wouldn't hurt a hair on her head." Padmé insisted.

"Padmé." Padmé shook her head vigorously.

"You don't understand Obi-wan. Aleania is Anakin's sister" Obi-wan starred at her, a new range of emotions filling him. Hurt, distrust, confusion and pain. He pushed the emotions away.

"Padmé? Obi-wan?" Obi-wan turned to see Anakin standing in front of him, looking as confused as ever.

Review please! Also, I'm making some changes in Trials of Fatherhood, so I'll let you know when they're done. The biggest changes would be a slight character change and a new chapter added. Again, Review, they make my day!


End file.
